


colors of a chapel

by rentingstars



Series: a study of dungeons, daddies, and their sons [2]
Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, No Dialogue, Religious Guilt, and also very much in denial, darryl doesn't know hes gay bc hes very very dense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rentingstars/pseuds/rentingstars
Summary: When Darryl needs to be by himself, he goes to the empty chapel. This time though, he brings someone else along with him.orDarryl is very gay but also very dense.
Series: a study of dungeons, daddies, and their sons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832653
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	colors of a chapel

**Author's Note:**

> if any of the things I've depicted about the catholic church are wrong, feel free to tell me. thank you so much for reading this random drabble my sleep-deprived brain decided to force me to write. btw, Darryl and Aidan are in ninth grade in this drabble.

Darryl has a habit of sneaking off by himself to be alone, and on Sundays, the best time and place to hide is during lunchtime, when everybody is distracted by the promise of a freshly cooked meal, and inside the empty chapel, where every spoken word is reflected by the endless ceiling and the sculpted walls.

This time though, Darryl is accompanied by one of his closest friends, Aidan, who always has the latest issue of their favorite comic book series and an infectious grin on his face. He glances at Aidan as they walk in between long wooden pews and hopes that he feels the same comfort from the quiet that Darryl does.

They come to a stop in front of a large colored glass window that shapes the sunlight into various shades of soft reds and blues, each hue colliding with another to make different splotches of patterned light on the floor. Darryl can't help but notice the way the light makes it look like Aidan's skin is made out of colored glass too, as if he isn't Darryl's friend, but instead something meant to be worshipped in quiet reverence, or a piece of precious art born out of the impassioned labor of a devoted artist.

Darryl wonders if he should have brought Carol here instead of Aidan, but it feels strangely wrong to imagine her in Aidan's place, as if the colors wouldn't be as vibrant on her. Eventually, after what simultaneously feels like an eternity and a couple of seconds, Darryl hears a distant voice from outside shouting his name, and he and Aidan run back towards the large wooden doors of the chapel, just in time for Darryl's mom to miss the door closing in their wake.

It's the closest Darryl has ever gotten to being caught inside the chapel by either of his parents, and he wonders why time spent alone feels so different from time spent with Aidan. That line of thought is quickly pushed aside when his mother pulls him away from Aidan and berates him for missing the first five minutes of Bible study.

For the rest of the day, Darryl's mind keeps drifting back to the messy warmth and the quiet smiles of a boy painted with sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @rentingstars and my insta is @eliseecho. if any of you guys want to make a dndads group chat for writers on tumblr, lmk and I can make one.


End file.
